Individuals who experience medical emergency events may require immediate medical services and/or treatment but may be incapacitated and unable to request for such services. For example, an individual that experiences a cardiac event (e.g., a heart attack) may become unconscious and collapse to the ground. Unless emergency medical responders are notified within minutes of the onset of the medical emergency event, the individual may have a low expectancy of surviving. Unfortunately, if the individual is alone, it is doubtful that emergency medical responders will be notified in sufficient time because the individual will likely be unconscious and/or otherwise incapacitated. Technology for determining the existence of a medical emergency event is presently lacking outside of expensive medical equipment, which is primarily used in hospitals or other medical facilities. Similarly, technology is also presently lacking for contacting emergency medical responders upon a determination being made that an individual is experiencing a medical emergency event.